Erase and Rewind
by AlkiliClaw
Summary: All the humans and trolls (alphas and ancestors to) are given an new life with new memories. Except the Captors still remember their old life. How can they cope in a world so different when they're the only ones who remember anything else? (contains trans/non binary headcanons and mentions of abuse/rape)
1. Chapter 1

The game has been won and all 8 of the kids have been given a choice. They can either rule over the new earth as gods leaving their troll friends behind. Or they can give up their immortality and start a new life on the old earth with the trolls. Not just the living ones but the dead ones as well as the alpha trolls and the ancestors. Naturally they pick the second not wanting to loose their friends. Their entire session is erased and rewound and they are all given slightly altered memories of their lives. Now as far as they or anyone else is concerned trolls and humans have always coexisted. Anyone but the Captor's that is. Their dual personality made it impossible to alter their memories. Now they have to make sense of a world so alien to the one they remember. Whilst battling the effects of trauma no one believes they went through.


	2. Where am I?

p class="MsoNormal"His lungs burned as he took in a gulp of air. It felt like the first time he'd breathed in sweeps. Shaking and sweating he pulled himself up tears still running down his face. Where am I? He thought. And more to the point who am I? The answer to the second question came to him the second he asked it. He was the Psiionic,a class="qwkazrensh" title="Click to Continue by HQ-Video-Pro-1.6" href="#89607710" better/a known as Mituna or Psii by his friends. Or he was before they died. Or did they? Two different versions of the past seemed to be fighting for his attention. In all honesty it made him quite giddy. What he did know was he'd woken up from a nightmare (was it just that though?) in his coon. Or at least he guessed it was his. It wasn't familiar. Nothing in that room was. A little more curious now he decided to look around. A little more slowly and clumsily than he would off liked he pulled himself out of the coon on to the floor. With shaky steps he tiptoed over to the window, in front of which two pieces of fabric hung, and peered out. It was dark out, but for some reason he felt like he should be asleep. The buildings looked odd. There architecture not like any he'd seen, either on Alterina or during his time as... as what? His mind seemed to be refusing to even try to remember as if it was some sort of deeply repressed memory. There was some noise to be heard but not much. The room he was in seemed to be part of a communal hive stem quite a way up. Now even more curious as well as a little nervous he crept towards the door, though why he was creeping he didn't know. He turned the door knob (funny how I knew how that worked, he thought) and stepped out of the room. He was now standing in another room. Much bigger this time. It seemed pleasant enough. There were places to sit and a TV. Two bookshelves sat either side of the TV one full of books the other full of DVDs and Video games. The light of the moon made it hard to make out the colours. Not that it mattered seeing as he was colour blind. Wait The Moon. Singular. There had only been one moon. Ok so I'm on an alien planet in a hive steam I don't recognise yet for some reason I've got it into my head it's mine, he thought. Fancy throwing anymore surprises at me universe. It was then he noticed out of the corner of his eye another door, slightly ajar, from which came the sound of breathing. He held his own breath listening. The sound was slow and steady suggesting whoever, or whatever, was making it was fast asleep. Cautiously he crept up to the door and peered in. His eyes instantly fell on the coon, not too different from his own. But the coon wasn't what grabbed his attention but what was in it. A small troll only about 6 sweeps fast asleep. Careful not to step on or trip over any of the things scattered over the floor he approached the sleeping youngster. Once he was close enough to see him properly he had to cover his mouth quickly to conceal a gasp. The young troll had the exact same horns as he did. In fact he looked very similar to how he did when he was 6. Not identical but close enough to tell they were genetically linked. He stood there staring at his decendent for a moment. The young troll gave the occasional whimper, probably having a bad dream, but didn't wake up. As if by some sort of instinct Psii reached out his hand as if to comfort him. Before pulling it back. After all he didn't actually know this child and you never wake a sleeping troll. So instead he crept back into the main room and went to explore the other room. This one also contained a coon in which slept another young troll. Older this time about 7 sweeps give or take a few equinoxes. Whilst the other had been similar to him this one was an exact clone. Almost as if they were the same person. This one seemed to sleep more peacefully than the other thought they were frowning slightly. With a gentle sigh Psii left the room. Once back in the main room he sat down and began to think. Ok so I'm on an alien planet in a hive that isn't mine, yet at the same time it is, with my decendent and I'm guessing my alt self sleeping in two other rooms. But how the fuck did I get here!? Half of him remembered it always being like this. This was his home, his family. His friends lived nearby with their own families. All happy and safe. But half of him remembered it differently. His home being destroyed, living on the streets, his best friend being executed, being forced into a battle ship unit, slowly losing his mind until he was no longer a living being, just a machine, until there had been a horrible sound... he heaved a sob remembering all this. The last few hundreds of thousands of sweeps had been so painful. But they seemed worse now he had these false memories to compare them to. "What's wrong with me?" he whispered tears spilling down his face. Exhausted from the sudden realization he lay down where he was and fell asleep. /p 


	3. Captor meet Captor (and Dave)

When Psii woke up in the morning he opened his eyes to find himself staring at a pair of legs. Lifting his head slightly he saw his descendent staring at him. Moving slowly so as to not startle the smaller troll he sat up and rubbed his eyes. The smaller troll just stood there staring not saying a word. They were like that for what seemed like forever just staring at each other. It wasn't until the door that lead out into the corridor opened and the other young troll walked in did they even seem to blink. "Well it lookth like we're on the top floor." He announced in a loud voice. He stopped when he saw Psii. "Oh heth awake."

"Yeah luckily for me. What part of be quiet don't you underthtand?" The older of the two frowned. "Thorry forgot."

"Not wanting to be rude here but you two do know I can hear you right?" The two of them looked away a little embarrassed. "Ok look. It lookth like we'll be living in the thame hive tho letth at leatht learn eachotherth nameth." The two stared at him expectantly. "Well let'th not all talk at once." He muttered. Then louder so they could hear he added. "I'm the Psiionic. Though motht trollth call me Psii."

"I'm Mituna!" the older one yelled. "And I'm Thollux." The younger one finished his finger in his ear. "Well I'm guething both your latht nameth are Captor." They both nodded. "Ok now do either of you know how thith, thing, happened. I mean how did we get here?" Mituna shook his head while Sollux frowned. "I. I think I might know. The memorieth are a little fuzzy. But I remember thith game, and thethe human kidth and a creature..." BANG! He was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. They all stared at it as if expecting it to open on its own. Bang bang bang. Three knocks this time. "I think we're thupothed to anthwer it." Mituna joked. "Wow no fucking shit." Sollux hissed. Psii waved his hand to silence them and made his way to the door. Carefully he opened it just far enough to peer out. Standing there in the hallway was a boy not like any he'd seen before. He had no horns and his skin was a russet colour. His hair was shock white and he wore a pair of dark glasses that completely hid his eyes. "Yo Captor Sollux up yet?" Psii reeled back a little in shock that the alien kid knew his name. "Dave!?" Sollux's voice called. "Hey man you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"School of course. It starts today. Or did you forget. Again?" He added the last part with a grin. "I think I did." Dave pushed the door open further and walked straight in leaving Psii staring at the now empty corridor. "Aw man you're not even dressed yet. Come on we'll be late. And you promised me you'd walk with me. "Did I?" Dave laughed. "Man this shit gets worse every year I swear. Hey Captor. Yo! Psii you awake?" Psii snapped out of his trance and turned round. "Uh yeah."

"Man did you forget school started today?" he nodded. Yes school. Both boys had school today he'd forgotten. Wait what was school again? He knew what school feeding was. That was it school was like school feeding. Except more social... "I gueth you boyth better get going."

"Uh there not even dressed." Dave pointed out. "What? Oh yeah. Well get your thelveth drethed firtht then." Both Sollux and Mituna disappeared into their rooms as Psii sat back down running his hands over his face. "Hey man you ok?" Dave asked. "Uh yeah. Bad nightth thleep thatth all."

"You're still worried aren't you? Y'know about the job?" Psii's head snapped round. "The what?"

"The job man. Look it's only been a week. I'm sure they'll get back to you. And if they don't. Well fuck them." What the fuck is he talking about? Psii thought. "Hey man are you sure you're ok? You look spooked."

"I'm fine I just..." he was interrupted by the sound of Sollux's door opening. "OK I'm ready." The two boys began to leave when Mituna's door opened. "Hey guyth wait for me!" The three left leaving Psii sitting there. Job? What job? What the hell is going on? The silence was interrupted by the sound of a phone. Following it he found a mobile phone in his room on top of a chest of drawers. On the screen flashed the name Di. Di? The Disciple? Must be, she was the only one he ever called Di. He pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"Oh hey Catpur what's up?"

"I have no idea seeing as you're the one calling me."

"Oh ha ha. You know what I mean? Hey you busy this afternoon? I finish work at lunch and was going to grab something to eat with Signless and Rosa and thought you'd like to come?"

"Uh yeah sure."

"Great ok so meet you at Nina's about 12:30? Ok got to go breaks over bye!" With that she hung up.


	4. Who's the daddy?

Sollux walked in between Dave and Mituna his mind racing. How did he end up here? How was his dancestor alive? Fuck how was his ancestor alive? Why were they on earth? What was that creature he dreamt about last night?. 'Yo Sollux!' He jumped. 'Dude where are you? Jupiter?'

'Shut up.'

'Well I've been calling your name for ages.' Sollux frowned. 'Well what do you want?' Dave frowned. 'Dude what's going on with you? You seem completely out of it. You're forgetting what day it is. You didn't say bye to your old man.'

'What old man?' Sollux asked puzzled. 'Oh my God Sollux your dad who else!? Look never mind.' Dave began walking faster leaving Sollux and Mituna tagging along behind. 'Any idea what that wath all about?' Mituna asked. 'Nope.' The three of them walked in silence until they reached the school gates. 'Hey Tunafish!'They turned around to see Meenah running across the road to meet them. 'Late too I see.' She laughed. 'Come on let's leave these guppies.' 'Uh yeah sure. Bye you two. Thee you later.' He and Meenah made their way to the local high school. 'Come on man we're gonna be late for homeroom.' The two of them made their way to a small classroom filled with kids their age. There was no sign of the teacher. 'Phew we made it.'

'Hey you two!' Both boys turned round to see Terezi and Eridan sat at the back of the classroom. 'Terezi was waving her cane in their direction. Eridan only nodded in their direction before going back to his book. 'What took you so long?' Terezi asked. 'Sollux forgot what day it was. He wasn't even dressed when I went round his.'

'Wwoww sol that's bad evven for you. Did you forget to take your meds or somethin?'

'Shut up ED.' Sollux snapped. 'But you have taken your meds right?' Terezi asked. Sollux frowned. Had he taken his meds? 'I don't think tho...'

'Sollux you have to!'

'Well I forgot ok.' Eridan looked up again. 'Sol you really need to take those. You'll hurt yourself if you don't. Or wworse.'

'Eridans right. I don't want to see you back in the hospital.' Terezi added. Sollux just rolled his eyes (not that they could see) and sat at his desk next to Terezi. Dave sat in his place between Terezi and Eridan. Just as they sat down a woman he assumed was the teacher walked in. 'Settle down class, to your places.' Everyone made their way to their seats. 'I hope we all enjoyed our holidays but the time for fun is over. This is your last year in middle school and you need to start preparing for High school...' she started rambling on. There was a collective groan from the class. Eridan snuck sneaky glances at his book, Dave and Terezi started up a game of rock, paper, scissors and Sollux just let his mind wander.

Sounds of voices, chairs scraping and plates clattering bounced off the walls of the cafeteria. Sollux followed close behind Terezi as they approached the others. 'Hey you two what took you?' Feferi called. 'Sollux got lost in cloud cuckoo land.' Terezi replied. Kanaya looked up. 'Actually Dave was just talking about that. Are you ok?'

'I'm fine.' He growled. Dave looked round. 'Dude, you're spacing out, forgetting what day it is, you're not taking your meds, you don't seem to be talking to your dad...'

'Will you thtop calling him that!' Sollux snapped. 'He'th not my fucking dad.'

'Sollux!' Feferi gasped. 'What's the matter with you? Did you have a fight? I mean you and your dad are reely close.'

'No I haven't had a fight. He'th jutjt. Not. My. Dad.' He slammed his fist on the table causing several people and trolls to turn and stare. 'Well if he's not your dad then what is he?' John asked. 'He'th my ancethtor.'

'Sollux no one uses that phrase anymore.' Terezi said. 'Are you sure everything's ok.' Sollux stood up so fast Jade, who had been sitting next to him, nearly fell off her seat. 'Look if you're not going to drop it I'm leaving.' He stormed out of the room leaving his food behind untouched. 'Do you think I should go after him?' Kanaya asked. 'Leave him. It's probably a one off thing.' Karkat replied. Most of the others nodded but not everyone looked convinced.


	5. Tea and Calls

Psii pushed open the door to the cafe as he looked around. 'Hey Catpur!' He turned to see his three friends sat on the sofas in the corner. 'What took you so long?' Signless asked. 'I got lost.' He said as he sat down next to Mama Rosa. 'How can mew get lost? We come here nearly efurry week.' Meulin teased. 'I jutht did ok.'

'Well I've ordered your coffee and lunch. They should be bringing it over soon.' Almost the second Rosa finished talking a barista came over. She placed the coffee and sandwich down. 'Uh thankth.'

'So Psii had any phone calls recently?' Signless asked. 'You mean apart from the call from Di? No.' Rosa took a sip of her drink. 'Well it's early days. I'm sure they'll get back to you soon.' Psii looked down. 'Yeah. Sure.' The others exchange worried glances. 'Ah well. Let's not worry about it. So how are the boys? I haven't seen them around a while.' Di asked. 'Uh yeah. They're fine. I think. I didn't get a chance to talk to them much before they left.'

'But what about the past few days.' He frowned. He couldn't remember the last few days. At all. 'I haven't really theen them around.' The three of them exchanged worried glances. 'Is everything alright?' Mama Rosa asked. 'I think so. Why?'

'It's just you've been acting a little. Well off lately.'

'What'th that thupothed to mean?'

'Catpur please. We don't mean any harm. It's just well. You and the boys seem to have all but disappeared. We're worried about mew.'

' Look I can't thpeak for the boyth. But ath for me I gueth I've juth been a bit thtreththed out.' He took a bite out of his sandwich hoping they'd get the message he didn't want to talk about it anymore. The three started talking about a news report about a fire at a hospital they'd seen that morning. 'Where did it start.'

'The paediatrics unit.'

'Those poor kids.'

'Apurently they got them all out.'

'Yeah and the kid who was assigned to that room was having surgery in another ward. In a separate building.' Psii was listening in when he heard his phone go off. 'Uh I'd better take thith.' He pulled out his phone and looked at the screen. A unknown number showed up on the screen. He swiped the green icon and put it up to his ear. 'Hello?'

'Is that Mr Captor?'

'Well yeth. Who ith thith.'

'I'm the Miss Bronce. I'm the dean at your son Sollux's school.' Psii's face must have looked as shocked as he felt as the others were all staring at him. 'Ith everything ok? I mean why are you calling me in the middle of the day?'

'Mr Captor your son has just walked out of school for no reason. He walked out in the middle of lunch. Classes have started and he's still not here. I don't know where he's gone but I suggest giving him a serious talking to when he gets home.'

'Ok I'll try to talk to him.'

'I hope you can do more than try. After all this is another mark on his record. One more and he will be excluded from the school for however long I see fit. Do you understand what this means?'

'Yeth I know.'

'Good. Goodbye Mr Captor. I hope I won't have to speak to you again.' With that she hung up. Psii stared at his phone for a moment, and then began pressing buttons, before putting it back up to his ear. It didn't ring for long. 'What do you want?'

'Thollux where are you?'

'In thchool. Why?'

'Really? Becauthe according to your dean your not.'

'That bitch.'

'Hey thith ith no oneth fault but your own. You are in big trouble and not with me.'

'Look I'm thorry ok but I couldn't thtay there.'

'Why not?' There was no response. 'Thollux?'

'I don't want to talk about it.'

'Fine. But we'll have to talk later.' With that he hung up


End file.
